


Regret

by Timegal25



Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, I'm really sorry, Lesbian Sex, Mental Breakdown, Necrophilia, POV First Person, Regret, This is the result of fucked up thoughts and anxiety, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: I have no idea how to summarize this. I'm sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have fucked up thoughts. This is one of them.

The sweat on my forehead was the only thing I could really feel. My body was heavy, like lead, and even if I could move I would probably only let some fluids from a hole in my body. I breathe, slowly trying not upset my body anymore. I'm starting to feel again. The mattress beneath me wants to cave in from everything that's happened on it. I moan and slowly rub my face against it, hoping for a cold spot. 

This used to be where we'd make love. It was never regular, but more whenever she wanted someone cheap and easy. That's what I was to her. To everybody around me. Who could blame them? I've been used so much that I don't even deny it anymore. Why waste energy, right? She made me feel special, even though she could care less if I was alive or dead. I loved her, and she didn't. Just a one night stand, right? 

It changed a few hours ago. She no longer just brushes me off anymore. She doesn't dictate what to do. She doesn't insult me. She doesn't gush about the man with the long black hair. She doesn't blink. She doesn't move. She doesn't breathe. Her body felt so nice. I couldn't stop my self...she looked so beautiful as our pussies rubbed against each other. I was sweating, I was moaning, I was crying... she just looked at me....she was smiling that large toothy grin that she always had when she was happy...she loved this, she loved me.....

Junko....I will never let go of you, love. I'm sorry....I'm sorry....forgive me for what I've done....forgive me....forgive me....


End file.
